Lily et James: une histoire d'amour qui a commencé
by corny59
Summary: l'histoire de la rencontre entre Lily et James avec bien sûr leurs amis
1. Chapter 1 rencontre

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre à bord du Poudlard Express

Un 29 août 1970, alors que toute la famille était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans le jardin, un hibou grand duc vint se poser devant Lily, l'effrayant, elle et sa sœur, Pétunia par la même occasion. Il portait une lettre entre ses serres. Leur mère Emilie, le fit remarquer et Lily s'approcha de l'animal en faisant attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle prit délicatement l'enveloppe et lut l'adresse :

-Mademoiselle Lily Evans, 26 Picadilly Circus, Londres.

-Ouvre donc, fit Emilie

c'est ce qu'elle fit et elle continua sa lecture :

- Chère mademoiselle Evans, nous avons l'honneur et le privilège de vous annoncer que la poursuite de vos études se fera à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Espérant vous voir parmis nous le 2 septembre, cordialement, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, détenteur de l'ordre de merlin et président du Magenmagot. Ps: vous trouverez votre billet de train et la liste de vos fournitures.

En effet, elle trouva dans l'enveloppe son billet de train et sa liste de fournitures. Elle regarda sa mère essayant de comprendre.

- Maman, qu'est-ce-que toute cette histoire?

- Tu pars à Poudlard, c'est le collège de ta grand-mère. Il existe d'autres écoles comme Beauxbâtons en France et Durmstrang, d'ailleurs il y a une baguette au grenier et je pars tout de suite au chemin de Traverse chercher tes fournitures.

Elle partit avec la liste et ne revint que le soir avec un chaudron rempli de livres de magie et une chouette.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, 3 amis nommés James Potter, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black recevaient eux aussi leurs lettres et ils sautaient littéralement de joie.

* * *

Le 2 septembre, Lily se retrouva donc à la gare de King's Cross, sur la voie 9 3/4, devant le Poudlard Express; elle fit ses adieux à ses parents et monta dans le train avec sa valise dans une main et dans l'autre, sa chouette nommée Lola. Elle cherchait un compartiment libre quand elle se fit rentrer dedans par 3 garçons qui s'amusaient dans le couloir.

-Excuse-nous,firent-ils en même temps

-Ce n'est rien, j'aurais dû faire plus attention voilà tout

-Si tu es toute seule, tu peux venir avec nous, fit le plus grand

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger

-C'est notre façon de nous faire pardonner, en plus, on est quasiment jamais dans le compartiment

-Bon d'accord, puisque vous insistez

Ils prirent ses affaires et les glissèrent dans le filet à bagages.

-Au fait, moi c'est James Potter,fit le plus grand

Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais, ébourriffé et portait des lunettes

-Enchantée, moi c'est Lily Evans, répondit-elle en souriant

-Nous c'est Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, ravis de te rencontrer Lily

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Que nous vos l'honneur de ce rire?demanda James

-Vous, vous êtes tellement drôle à parler en même temps

-On s'est entraîner pendant les vacances.

Elle prit un livre intitulé _Histoire de la magie_ et se mit à lire tandis qu'eux l'observait, ravis d'avoir sû charmer une aussi jolie sentant observée, Lily referma son livre, le rangeat et prit à la place son carnet de dessins et un crayon à se mit alors à faire le portrait de James qui était assis en face d'elle.

-Que dessines-tu? demanda Remus

elle lui montra le dessin et il reconnut James

-C'est très ressemblant, n'est-ce pas Sirius?

-C'est exact mon cher Remus

James n'y tenant plus, haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir la jeune fille et de faire éclater de rire ses 2 amis.

-Pourquoi rougis-tu?

Il se leva pour voir le carnet mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et avait déja tourner la page pour dessiner le compartiment quand il put voir quelquechose. La nuit était tombée, ils se changèrent et Lily retourna à son dessin.

* * *

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert pour me dire ce que vous en pensez


	2. Chapter 2 Arrivée à Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Poudlard

Le train s'arrêta, elle rangea ses affaires et s'apprêtait à descendre du train avec quand Lupin l'arrêta.

-Ne prends que ton hibou, tes valises seront portées dans ton dortoir après la Répartition.

-Merci

-De rien, tu dessines vraiment bien mais dis-moi pourquoi as-tu dessiné James ?

Il était en face de moi, je n'avais qu'à lever les yeux pour le voir et ainsi pouvoir le dessiner.

Elle descendit du train et Lupin la suivit puis il l'emmena vers le lac

-Tout le monde est là ? Nous allons donc pouvoir traverser le lac en barques. Tout le monde en bateau !

Ils traversèrent le lac et se retrouvèrent dans un hall où un professeur en robe verte vint les chercher pour les emmener dans la Grande Salle où étaient disposées quatre longues tables et où avait lieu la répartition. Chacun leurs tours, les élèves furent appelés et envoyer dans les différentes maisons suivant l'ordre alphabétique par le Choixpeau.

-Sirius Black ! appela le professeur

-A plus les gars ! dit-il en partant

**-Griffondor !** annonça le Choixpeau

-Lily Evans !

A ce moment, James se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille en montrant la table qu'avait rejoins Sirius :

-On se retrouve là-bas, à toute suite

Il sourit puis elle partit s'asseoir sur le tabouret et enfonça le Choixpeau sur sa tête

-Ah ah, difficile, tu serais très bien dans les quatre maisons mais puisque tes amis t'attendent se sera **Griffondor !**

Elle rejoignit donc Sirius à la table des Griffondors et s'assit en face de lui en souriant, heureuse de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Soudain, un fantôme apparut à côté d'elle et elle sursauta. Pendant ce temps, Remus les avaient rejoint et s'était assis à côté de Sirius.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Lily, surprise

-Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, communément appelé Nick quasi-sans tête. Je suis le fantôme des Griffondors, celui de Serpentard est le Baron Sanglant. Il est le seul à savoir-faire obéir Peeves.

Lily observa les fantômes et aperçut le Baron Sanglant, il était sinistre, taciturne et terrifiant, et le corps recouvert de taches de sang.

-D'où viennent ces taches de sang, Sir Nicholas ?

-Ce sang est en fait le sang d'Helena Serdaigle, qu'il tua en Albanie, avant de se suicider

Elle passa ensuite à celui de Poufsouffle qui C'est un spectre gai et amical qui souhaite volontiers la bienvenue aux premières années et espère qu'ils seront envoyés à Poufsouffle

-Qui est celui de Poufsouffle ?

-C'est le Moine Gras, il est très sympa

Ce fut ensuite le tour du fantôme de Serdaigle qui est une femme puis celui de Sir Nicholas qui portait un pourpoint, un chapeau à plumes et une fraise pour dissimuler son cou presque entièrement tranché.

-Et cette femme qui est-ce ?

-C'est Helena Serdaigle, la fille de la créatrice de la maison. Elle est aussi appelée Dame Grise.

-Bonjour Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

-Bonjour James, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien je vous en remercie

Lily avait sursauté en entendant la voix de James derrière elle et elle s'était retournée brusquement

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Lily ? lui souffla-t-il

-Qu'on se retrouverai à Griffondor ? demandât-elle, espiègle

Il se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota :

« _attends au moins la fin du repas sinon les autres vont se poser des questions »_

Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sourire.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de manger, dit un vieil homme barbu aux lunettes en demi-lunes. Ensuite, les préfets vous emmèneront dans vos dortoirs. BON APPETIT !!!

Il se rassit et les plats apparurent sur la table. Tous se jetèrent dessus et les engloutirent. A vingt et une heures, les préfets se levèrent aussitôt suivis par les élèves et les guidèrent jusqu'à leurs salles communes respectives. Celle de Griffondor était gardée par une grosse dame habillée en rose qui leurs demanda le mot de passe

-Marquise de Pompadour, répondit le préfet

Ils entrèrent tous et à l'intérieur le préfet expliqua tout ce qui se passerait le lendemain et qu'il fallait se méfier des escaliers.

-Le mot de passe sera, à partir de demain, _dragibus_. Le dortoir des filles se trouve à droite et celui des garçons à gauche. Bonne nuit !

Lily qui était morte de fatigue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais, au moment où elle commençait à monter les marches, quelqu'un la tira en arrière, ou plutôt trois personnes.

-Chut, firent-ils en l'emmenant dans un endroit tranquille.

-Demain, on vient te chercher pour le petit déjeuner, tu es capable de te perdre rien qu'en descendant les escaliers, déclara Sirius

-Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ? je suis vraiment crevée

-D'accord, à demain Lily, dirent Sirius et Rémus en montant se coucher

Elle allait faire de même quand James la retint par le bras

-Eh ! mais te sauves pas comme ça

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne dois pas me sauver ?

-Nous avions quelque chose de prévu il me semble

-Désolé, je ne vois pas

Sur ce, elle rejoignit son dortoir laissant un James médusé et sous le choc.


	3. Chapter 3 Premier jour

**Chapitre 3 : Premier jour**

Lily fût réveillée par plusieurs voix. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que c'était les garçons de la veille qui l'avait réveillé.

- Eh bien, tu étais vraiment crevée pour dormir toute habillée.

Elle bailla et se leva. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se coiffa puis elle ressortit et quitta la salle commune sans faire attention aux garçons.

- Lily, attend nous ! crièrent-ils en chœur.

Elle ralentit car elle ne connaissait pas encore le chemin. Ils la rejoignirent.

- Ben alors, tu pourrais nous attendre.

- J'avais pas envie.

- Aller vient.

Ils la prirent chacun par un bras et prirent un des passages secrets qu'ils avaient découvert au cours de la nuit. Ils déjeunèrent en silence puis Margonagall vint leur donner leur emploi du temps.

- Bon, ben il n'y a plus qu'à aller dehors pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Euh, je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Lily.

- Bien sûr, aller dépêches-toi ou on sera en retard.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et les suivit en dehors du château jusqu'à la cabane du garde-chasse Hagrid.

- Bonjour, bienvenue au cours de soins aux créatures magique, leur annonça le professeur.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Je suis le professeur Feuillenchou. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les licornes. Elles préfèrent la présence féminine, approchez donc les filles.

Lily s'approcha donc de la licorne et le professeur lui permis de la caresser. Elle lui flatta l'encolure. La cloche sonna la fin du cours et le professeur leur donna un devoir pour le jeudi sur les caractéristiques de l'animal. Ensuite, ils allèrent aux cachots pour un cour de potion avec le professeur Slughorn où ils durent se mettre 2 par 2. Rémus et Sirius ayant remarqué que Lily attirait leur ami se mirent à 2 pour les laisser ensemble. Pour le vendredi, ils eurent à trouver les propriétés de la pierre de lune. Puis vint 2 heures de défense contre les forces du mal et enfin vint l'heure du repas. Lily avala son repas et fila à la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs. Elle prit les livres dont elle avait besoin et s'installa à une table.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, James rejoignait Sirius et Rémus après son cours de botanique (ils n'ont pas les mêmes options, James a botanique quand Rémus et Sirius ont défense contre les forces du mal et inversement)

- Tient vous n'êtes pas avec Evans ?

Lupin et Black se regardèrent étonnés.

- Ben non, pourquoi ? On devrait ? demanda Sirius.

- Non mais je me demandais juste où elle s'était perdue, vu qu'elle n'est pas à table et qu'elle ne connaît personne.

- Mince, on a oublié de lui demander où elle allait !

- Bah, elle trouvera bien quelqu'un pour l'emmener au prochain cours.

Lily venait de ranger le dernier livre quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Serpentard.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Bonjour, répondit-il. Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- Si, mais je ne sais pas où c'est.

- Tu as cours de quoi ?

- Euh… Métamorphose.

- Viens, j'ai le même cours, je t'emmène.

- Ok, au fait, je m'appelle Lily Evans.

- Moi c'est Séverus Rogue.

Ils allèrent ensemble au cours de métamorphose en riant.

Quand James vit Lily rire avec un Serpentard , il sentit naître en lui un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il fit comme si ça lui était indifférent et continua de parler avec ses 2 amis.

- Tu vois, elle ne s'est pas perdue et en plus, elle a l'air de s'être fait un nouvel ami.

- Exact, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour elle que je m'inquiétais. C'était surtout pour qu'elle ne nous fasse pas perdre de points.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Pendant le cours, Lily et Rogue continuèrent à parler, tout en faisant des métamorphoses en grenouille, en souris. James, Rémus, Sirius et Lily furent les seuls à réussir. MacGonagall demanda à ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi de s'entrainer pour le prochain cours. Les Griffondors n'ayant plus de cours, ils décidèrent d'aller dans leur salle commune pour commencer leurs devoirs. Au moment où elle allait entrer, à la suite de James, Rémus et Sirius l'embarquèrent dans un coin plus tranquille.

- Tu étais où à l'heure du déjeuner ? attaqua Sirius

- A la bibliothèque, je faisais mes devoirs.

- Tu as réussi à trouver le chemin de la bibliothèque toute seule ?

- Nick-quasi-sans-tête m'a aidé.

- Je me disais bien aussi.

- Tu devrais demander à James de te faire visiter, il a sûrement fini ses devoirs à l'heure qu'il est et il connaît le château presque par cœur.

- C'est gentil de votre part mais je ne tiens pas à vous embêter plus longtemps.

Et sur ce, elle partit, dans la commune et rejoignit un groupe de filles de 1ère année. Les garçons la suivirent de peu, mais eux se dirigèrent vers James.

- Vous étiez où ? Quand je me suis retourné vous n'étiez plus là.

- Euh…

- On étais avec Lily, on lui demandait de l'aide pour les devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu lui demander ici ?

- Elle voulait expliquer la métamorphose aux filles mais je suis presque certain qu'elle aimerait visiter le château pour ne plus se perdre.

- Tu as raison Rémus, je devrais la faire visiter et la laisser en paix après ça. Lily !

La jeune fille se retourna, imitée par ses compagnes à qui elle expliquait le cours de métamorphose. Elles furent surprises qu'un aussi beau garçon traite Lily comme une servante alors qu'elle était aussi douée que lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il James ? Tu ne comprends pas un exercice ? se moqua t-elle.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque.

- Très drôle ! Je me demandais simplement si tu avais encore besoin d'aide pour trouver l'endroit où tu as cours ou si tu pouvais te passer de nous ?

- Je devrais réussir à me retrouver toute seule maintenant, merci de ton aide. C'est très gentil de ta part.

James se renfrogna et prit son bouquin de botanique pour commencer ses devoirs.

- Ouah, Lily t'es trop forte, envoyer promener un mec dont toutes les filles de l'école ou presque sont en extase devant lui, faut le faire.

- Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel, c'est juste un 1ère année comme nous sauf qu'il se croit supérieur.

Elle finit d'expliquer l'exercice et fila à la bibliothèque où elle emprunta un livre de sorts et un autre sur l'histoire de Poudlard, puis elle retourna dans la salle commune où les filles vinrent la voir pour qu'elle vérifie que leurs sorts aient bien fonctionnés.

- Vous avez toutes réussies.

- C'est grâce à toi, euh…

- Lily.

- Moi c'est Eva, fit une fille brune à côté de la cheminée, devant c'est ma sœur Elsa, la blonde c'est Emma, sa copine rousse c'est Emilie et celle avec cheveux noirs c'est Scarlett.

Elles retournèrent toutes les 5 à leurs devoirs et Lily s'assit dans un fauteuil pour commencer à lire le livre de sorts avant le repas. Lupin et Black étant partis dans le château, James se retrouva seul. Il s'approcha doucement de Lily et tendit la main pour prendre le livre mais le ferma d'un coup sec.

- Que veux-tu James ?

- Juste savoir ce que tu lisais, mentit-il.

Comme il était debout et qu'elle voulait le voir assis, Lily décida d'utiliser un sort qu'elle avait vu dans le livre pour lui ramener un siège. Elle sortit sa baguette et dit :

- Accio fauteuil !

Le fauteuil vint vers elle et s'arrêta juste derrière james.

- Assis-toi, dit-elle.

Il obtempéra pour ne pas à servir de cobaye pour ses prochains sorts.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? lui demanda t-il.

- Avec ça, répondit-elle en lui montrant le livre qu'elle lisait, alors tu veux quelque chose ou c'est juste pour m'embêter ?

- Je voulais te montrer le terrain de Quidditch avant le repas.

- C'est quoi le Quidditch ?

- C'est le sport des sorciers, viens je t'expliquerais en chemin.

Il se leva puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle se leva prit son livre et pointa sa baguette sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait fait venir.

- Repulso.

Le siège bougea et retourna à sa place initiale. Elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame et se retourna.

- Alors tu viens ? Je n'ai pas encore appris les sortilèges de 2ème année.

Il la rejoignit et ils firent le chemin jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch ensemble.

- Au Quidditch, il y a 4 équipes, une par maison, chacune composée de 4 poursuivants, 2 batteurs, 1 gardien et 1 attrapeur. Les poursuivants sont chargés de mettre le souaffle dans un des 3 buts adverses que représentent les 3 cercles sur les poteaux là-bas. Le gardien, lui, doit garder les buts et empêcher le souaffle de rentrer. Les batteurs, tapent les cognards avec des battes. Ils les empêchent de faire tomber de son balai un de leurs coéquipiers et les renvois sur l'équipe adverse. Et enfin l'attrapeur, son boulot c'est d'attraper le Vif d'or avant l'attrapeur adverse. Si le Vif d'or est attrapé, la partie est terminée, il rapporte 150 points à l'équipe de celui qui l'a attrapé.

- Combien de temps dure un match ?

- Quelques heures en général mais ça peut durer 3 jours comme 2 semaines, 1 mois ou 4 ans, ce qui est assez embêtant.

Ils étaient assis dans les gradins et contemplaient le soleil couchant, Lily regarda sa montre.

- On devrait y aller, le repas va commencer.

Ils rentrèrent donc au château et prirent leur repas dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore annonça que le 1er match de Quidditch serait le dimanche suivant et qu'il verrait s'affronter Griffondor et Poufsouffle, puis il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et ils purent monter se coucher ou se promener dans le château. Le couvre feu étant à 22h. Lily décida de se promener dans le château. Au moment où elle allait tourner pour monter le Grand Escalier elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Peeves.

- Tiens mais c'est la sang-de-bourbe. Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ? Pas étonnant pour une sang-de-bourbe.

Lily ne comprenait pas l'insulte de Peeves et décida de continuer son chemin mais celui-ci la suivait inlassablement, répétant sa phrase. James qui sortait du passage menant à Pré-au-lard, entendit l'insulte et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où elle venait. A un tournant, il percuta Lily.

- Excuse-moi, dirent-ils en même temps.

James se releva puis aida Lily à faire de même.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Peeves ?

- Peeves ? Qui est ce ?

- Le fantôme farceur qui traite quelqu'un de sang-de-bourbe.

- Ah, lui, c'est à moi qu'il parle.

- Tu es au courant que c'est une insulte qu'il te balance ?

- Oui, et alors ? Si je rigole, il reviendra à la charge.

- Pas si tu sais t'y prendre.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, mais toi tu dois sûrement le savoir, non ?

- C'est exact, regardes. Peeves ?

- On m'a appelé ? fit le fantôme, oh ce n'est que la sang-de-bourbe.

- Peeves, maintenant tu vas arrêter de l'insulter où je vais prévenir le Baron sanglant de tes bêtises.

- Non monsieur, tout sauf ça, gémit Peeves.

- Alors arrête de l'insulter et je ne dirais rien.

- D'accord, j'arrête, je ne l'embêterais plus jamais.

- C'est mieux ainsi.

Il reprit son chemin et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour se retourner vers Lily.

- Alors, tu viens ? Il va bientôt être 22h.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et reprit son chemin. Lily encore abasourdie par la technique qu'il avait utilisée pour envoyer promener le fantôme, fût sous le choc quand il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Se ressaisissant, elle courut pour le rejoindre car il était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. L'entendant courir, James ralentit l'allure jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rejoigne. Une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoins, James passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au bas de l'escalier.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure, fit Lily.

- Mais de rien baby, répondit-il.

Lily fut étonnée du terme qu'il venait d'employer mais continua de monter les escaliers. Ils se quittèrent dans la Salle Commune et montèrent chacun de leur dortoir. Lily n'arrivant pas à dormir, prit son carnet de dessin et continua celui qu'elle avait commencé dans le train et qui représentait James. Elle s'endormit au milieu de son dessin.


	4. Chapter 4 Premier baiser

**Chapitre 4 : Premier baiser**

Au matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle trouva Eva, Emma, Elsa, Emilie et Scarlett autour de son lit. La voyant réveillée, elles la pressèrent de questions.

- C'est qui ?

- Tu étais où hier soir… ?

- Du calme, chacune votre tour, je ne comprends rien.

Elles se clamèrent et Scarlett commença le tour des questions.

- Où étais-tu hier soir ?

- Dans le château, je visitais.

- Tu étais toute seule ou accompagnée ? fit Emilie, avide de ragots.

- Toute seule, enfin en excluant Peeves, mentit Lily.

- Et sur le dessin qui est-ce ? intervint Elsa, il est très beau.

- Quel dessin ?

- Les 3 qui sont là-dedans, répondit Emma en lui tendant le carnet.

- Euh… Un personnage de mon imagination, mentit-elle à nouveau en récupérant le carnet.

- C'est bizarre, sa tête me rappelle quelqu'un… ce ne serai pas celui que tu as envoyé promener hier par hasard ? demanda Eva.

- Je ne pense pas, en tout cas, c'est peu probable.

Les filles la laissèrent tranquille et finirent de se préparer avant d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Lily se leva et alla prendre une douche pour finir de se réveiller puis elle retourna au dortoir et s'habilla. Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune où elle prépara son sac pour les cours de la journée. Elle fût bientôt rejointe par les garçons. Elle se dépêcha de ranger son carnet de dessins, que les filles avaient déposé sur son sac et descendit pour déjeuner à son tour avant d'aller en cours de Sortilèges.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Emma et commença à manger un toast lorsqu'un hibou du courrier se posa dans son assiette et lui tendit une patte. Elle posa son toast et décrocha la lettre. Le hibou prit son envol et repartit. Emma ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- Tiens, tu as reçu du courrier, c'est de qui ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ouvre donc pour savoir.

Elle souhaitait presque de joie, Lily voulant éviter l'extravagance de cette dernière l'ouvrit donc. Il était écris : « Rejoins-moi en haut de la tour d'astronomie avant le début du cours. » Elle pris son sac et son toast et partit donc vers la tour d'astronomie. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait Lupin, Black et Potter avait été abonnés absent pendant le petit-déjeuner. C'était sûrement d'eux que venait la lettre. Elle arriva en haut et passa la porte. Elle fut éblouie par la beauté des lieux. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la salle puis, ne voyant personne, redescendit pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours de Sortilèges, mais une fois en bas de l'escalier menant à la tour, quelqu'un attrapa son bras et l'emmena dans un couloir où il n'y avait âme qui vive. Cette personne, c'était James.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda t-elle ?

- Chut, parles moins fort ou tu va attirer les gens et je serais obligé de t'empêcher de parler, chuchota t-il.

- Ah oui, et comment ? continua t-elle sur le même ton que précedemment.

- Comme ça souffla t-il en l'embrassant.

Elle fut surprise mais bientôt elle répondit à son baiser avec passion. C'était la première fois qu'elle était embrassée par un garçon. James, lui était heureux qu'elle réponde à son baiser et y mit plus d'entrain et de passion. La cloche sonna les ramenant à la r éalité : ils allaient être en retard et on ne justifie pas un retard par un baiser. Ils coururent donc, main dans la main et arrivèrent devant la salle au moment où les élèves commençaient à entrer. Ils rejoignirent Rémus et Sirius qui leur avaient gardé une place mais Lily préféra rejoindre les filles qui elles aussi lui avaient gardé une place. James alla donc seul avec ses amis.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Sirius, une fois qu'il fut assis.

- Euh… Tu parles de quoi ?

- Eh bien de toi et Lily dans la tour d'astronomie.

- Ah, parce que c'était ton idée ? Figures-toi que j'étais en train de me promener en explorant les passages secrets de l'école quand je me suis retrouvé dans le couloir d'astronomie. J'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver donc je me suis caché car les premières années n'ont pas le droit de se trouver là, puis j'ai vu que c'était Lily alors je l'ai tirée par le bras pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer car des voix venaient du bas de l'escalier. Elle m'a demandé ce que je voulais et je lui ai dit de se taire pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer mais elle a continué en me demandant ce que j'allais lui faire si elle ne se taisait pas mais ça a sonné et on s'est mit à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard. Mais je te préviens la prochaine fois que tu me fais un truc comme ça, je te défonce en rentrant des cours, sauf si tu me préviens avant.

- Ok, ok, pas la peine de t'emporter mec, calmes-toi.

- Il n'a pas tord, James tu as tendance à t'emporter pour rien et rapidement intervint Rémus.

- Oh, c'est bon lâchez moi les mecs.

De son côté, Lily avait eu le droit à la même question de la part d'Emma et y répondit la même chose à quelques détails près. En effet, Emma avait montré le dessin à Sirius qui avait reconnu le dessin que Lily avait fait dans le train et ils s'étaient arrangés pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans un couloir à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Ils espéraient qu'il ce serait passé quelque chose, mais apparemment, il ne s'était rien passé.


	5. Chapter 5 des ennuis pour Rémus

**Chapitre 5 : Des ennuis pour Rémus**

C'était les vacances de Noël, les 4 amis avaient repris le train pour passer ce moment en famille. Dans le train, ils remirent leurs vêtements moldus et s'échangèrent leur adresses. Pour Noël, ils reçurent de chacun de leurs parents un téléphone portable pour pouvoir avoir plus de nouvelles. Ils s'envoyèrent les hiboux avec leur numéro de téléphone. Celui de Rémus fut le plus long car il était en Albanie. Il expliquait qu'il était malade et donc qu'il ne prendrait pas le train du retour avec eux. Ils lui répondirent par SMS que ce n'était rien et qu'ils espéraient qu'il guérisse vite.

**POV Rémus**

Je fus ravi de savoir qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi et qu'ils voulaient que je guérisse mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que je ne guérirais jamais car j'avais été mordu par un loup, mais pas n'importe quel loup, un loup garou. Je me transformais donc à chaque nuit de pleine lune en ce monstre. Mes parents devaient prévenir Dumbledore, je n'aurais probablement plus le droit d'aller à l'école. Mes amis allaient me manquer certes mais nous pourrions nous revoir habitant la même ville. Dumbledore fut prévenu et m'a autorisé à reprendre les cours mais je devais aller voir Mme Pomfresh à chaque veille de pleine lune. A mon retour, j'eus la joie de revoir qu'ils étaient tous les 3 assis dans le canapé de la salle commune, des cadeaux répartis en 4 piles devant eux. Lily se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

- Heureux de te revoir également Lily.

On t'a attendu pour les ouvrir, dit Sirius en désignant les cadeaux.

- Content de te revoir vieux frère, dit James.

- On les ouvre ces cadeaux ? demanda Lily.

Je m'installais face à la dernière pile et nous ouvrîmes nos cadeaux en même temps. Lily nous avait offert des écharpes aux couleurs de Griffondor avec nos noms brodés dessus. Nous la prîmes dans nos bras pour un calin collectif.

- Merci Lily, c'est très gentil !

Elle reçu de la part de James un livre sur le Quidditch, des chocogrenouilles de la part de Sirius et un bracelet d'Albanie.

- Merci les gars, vous êtes trop gentils avec moi.

- T'es la fille de la bande, c'est normal.

Elle nous embrassa sur la joue et je vis James rougir légèrement.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? soufflais-je à Sirius.

- Non, mais il nous cache quelque chose, me répondit-il.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et je devais rejoindre l'infirmière. Je finis d'ouvrir mes cadeaux, dragées surprises et kit de nettoyage pour balais avant de partir.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais à l'infirmerie, à plus.

- Je vais t'accompagner, dit Lily

- Non, c'est dangereux pour les filles le château la nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Expliques lui James.

Et je m'en allai. Pomfresh m'accompagna jusqu'au saule nouvellement planté et me fit passer par le passage secret pour arriver dans une cabane.

- Je viendrais te chercher dans 2 jours.

Elle partit me laissant seul… Ayant faim, je mordais mes pattes, las de cette solitude.

- Tu vas mieux ? me demanda Lily à mon retour.

- J'ai faim.

Ils rirent tous les 3 en me regardant me goinfrer. 2 mois plus tard, après mon 3ème retour, James m'intercepta.

- Où disparais-tu pendant 2 jours à chaque pleine lune ?

- Je suis un loup-garou et je m'en vais pour ne pas vous blesser, expliquai-je.

- On trouvera un moyen de te tenir compagnie.

- Pas Lily ! Pettigrow à la limite mais pas elle.

- Ok. Vas-y.


	6. Chapter 6 quand lily s'en mêle

Je sais que j'ai été longue à vous écrire cette suite mais avec les examens et tout ça je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. De plus, j'ai écrit pour mon autre fic et j'avais des idées pour celles-ci que j'avais noter mais je ne retrouve plus la feuille.

Je m'excuse encore de cette longue attente et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à JKR (sauf quelques-uns comme le groupe d'amies de Lily)

* * *

_**Chapitre 6: Quand Lily découvre tout**_

_**POV James**_

Depuis que Rémus m'avait annoncer qu'il était un loup-garou, Sirius et moi écumions la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un moyen pour lui tenir compagnie les nuits de pleine lune. Nous avions découvert que les loup-garou n'attaquait pas les autres animaux aussi cherchions nous à nous métamorphoser. Tous les livres de métamorphose que nous trouvions ne nous expliquait pas comment le faire, nous savions seulement que c'était très compliqué et que les personnes qui y arrivait s'appelaient animagus et étaient répertoriées au Ministère de la Magie.

Alors que nous lisions dans la salle commune, Lily nous rejoint et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pile de livre ouvert devant nous.

-Salut ! Vous lisez quoi ? Demanda-elle en se penchant pour prendre un livre.

J'attrape le livre juste avant elle et le referme pour l'empêcher de découvrir ce que nous faisions.

-James ! C'est un livre, vous ne lisez jamais. Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que vous faîtes, je peux peut-être vous aider.

-Très bien, mais pas ici! déclara Sirius.

Je lui fis les gros yeux mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à emmener Lily dans la salle que nous venions de découvrir. Là, il lui parle de nos recherches mais pas de la raison pour laquelle nous les faisons et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Je pense que j'ai le livre que vous cherchez, il est dans mon dortoir, je vais le chercher.

Et sur ces mots elle disparue mais revint dans les 5 minutes qui suivirent, essoufflée, mais avec un grand sourire. Nous étions en train de parler avec Sirius, quand je le vis reculer, doucement, mais avec un air de terreur pure sur le visage. Je me retourne pour voir ce qui le terrifie et me retrouve face à un (gros et grand)...chaton, et là, obligé, j'éclate de rire. Sirius a peur des chats. Et justement, quand ce chaton se met à m'escalader, il hurle, ce qui me fait rire encore plus fort, attirant Rémus qui nous a entendu grâce à son ouïe surpuissante.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu crier Sir' ? Et que fait ce chat ici ?

-Alors, ce mignon petit chaton, c'est Lily et Sirius crie parce que... pourquoi tu cries d'ailleurs? Répondis-je.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de le calmer automatiquement et Rémus se mit à sourire.

-Je crie parce qu'elle m'a fait peur

-Miaouououou, lui répondit le chat.

-Lily, est-ce que tu peux te rechanger ? Ce serai plus facile pour communiquer, tu ne penses pas ? Intervint Rémus.

Lily le chaton secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se lover dans le creux de mon cou et de se mettre à ronronner. Je la caresse tendrement et elle me lèche la main avec sa petite langue râpeuse.

-Lilou, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'avoir sur moi mais il faudrait que tu redeviennes humaine ne serait-ce que pour nous expliquer comment faire, tu ne crois pas?lui dis-je.

-Miaou, fit celle-ci en sautant au sol. Il suffit de penser à ce qu'on est, les qualités ET les défauts et de les projeter, comme on le ferait pour métamorphoser son nez en groin ou une souris en tasse.

Nous essayons donc, et ma tête commence à me gratter tandis que le nez et la bouche de Sirius s'allongent pour former une espèce de museau.

-Hey, Jamesie t'as des cornes, aboie celui-ci.

-Et toi un museau avec une truffe, et tu es aussi poilu que Mumus, rétorquai-je.

-Sirius, ce sont des bois pas des cornes, ensuite vous êtes tous les deux en train de vous couvrir de fourrure alors concentrez-vous sinon vous allez rester bloquer dans cette forme mi-humaine, mi animale et je vous vois mal expliquer cela au professeur McGonagall, intervint Lily.

-Soudain, j'étais à quatre pattes avec des sabots, en compagnie d'un chien noir énorme qui devait être Sirius, de Lily, de Rémus et d'un Peter affublé d'une queue rose immonde ressemblant à un ver de terre.

-nous sommes donc en compagne d'un cerf et d'un sinistros, d'un loup-garou et d'un... je ne sais pas, et toi Rémus ?

-Je dirais que c'est une queue de rat Lily.

-Ah ! maintenant il vous faut des surnoms, apparemment je m'appelle Lilou quand je suis un chat alors pourquoi n'auriez vous pas des surnoms idiots également ? Je propose Patouille pour Sirius, Cerfeuil pour James, Queudver pour Peter et Lunard pour toi Rémus.

-Je suis d'accord avec l'idée mais je préfère appeler James , Cornedrue et Sirius, Patmol. Regarde moi ces pattes Lily elles sont toutes molles et manquent d'exercices.

Lily se mit à rire et j'en profitait pour reprendre ma forme humaine avant de l'entraîner en dehors de la salle, disant au revoir aux autres.

-pourquoi m'emmènes-tu ailleurs ?

-Pour ça !

Et je lui vole un baiser avant de la ramener à la salle commune encore à moitié remplie. Le couvre feu ne tarderait plus et je voulais lui éviter des ennuis.

-Bonne nuit Lily !

Et avant qu'elle puisse répondre je monte dans mon dortoir et prend une douche avant que les autres ne me rejoigne. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils me demandèrent où était Lily et c'est tout naturellement que je leur répondit qu'elle était certainement monter dans son dortoir pour y lire tranquillement l'un de ces livres barbants ou faire ses devoirs c'est que je la commence à la connaître ma Lily. Nous nous couchons sans ajouter un mot mais je sais qu'ils soupçonnent quelque chose surtout Rémus avec ses pouvoirs de loup-garou. Je m'endormis et me fis réveillé par une petite main sur ma joue. Je savais que ce n'était pas celle de l'un de mes camarades de chambre aussi j'entrouvris les yeux pour me retrouver face à deux grands yeux émeraude, les yeux de ma Lily. Je souris et elle se leva.

-Bonjour, toi ! Me dit-elle.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais envie de te voir et Sirius m'a dit que tu dormais, il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles d'ailleurs.

-Il manigance quelque chose, je le sens mal. C'est agréable d'être réveillé par toi.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes réveils habituels ?

-Ils sont vachement moins doux et plus brutaux genre seau d'eau sur la tête ou bataille d'oreillers.

-Je vois le genre, c'est du Sirius tout craché, se moqua la rousse.

-Ouais, il est comme ça, je m'inquiète quand même de ses projets, il peut avoir des idées bizarres parfois.

-En tout cas, tu ferais bien de te lever si tu compte prendre ton petit déjeuner.

-Pourquoi aurais je besoin d'un petit déjeuner alors que je t'ai toi ? Demandais-je.

-Parce que moi je ne suis pas comestible après tu peux toujours brouter l'herbe du parc vu que tu es un cerf mais ça ne m'a pas l'air très appétissant, grimaçât-elle.

-Ou je peux te manger, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle sourit, et partit en rigolant en me disant de me dépêcher car elle avait faim et des devoirs à faire. Ah ! Cette Lily, toujours à penser aux devoirs ou aux examens, je ne l'en aimais que plus. Je me lève cependant, m'habille rapidement et la rejoins dans la salle commune afin que nous descendions manger, elle était en train de discuter avec Emma, j'avais déjà remarquer leur rapprochement avant Noël et j'étais heureux que Lily se fasse des amies qui ne soient pas dingues de nous, depuis le début de l'année nous étions harcelés sans cesse par des filles de première, deuxième et troisième année qui nous trouvaient absolument séduisant. En même temps, Sirius s'amusait à les séduire.

-Salut Emma, comment vas-tu?demandais-je. Je suis prêt Lily on peut y aller.

-A plus tard Emma, ils sont perdus sans moi, rit la jeune fille.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant.

-Vous ne savez pas où sont Sirius, Rémus et Peter ?

-Nope , répondirent-elles en même temps.

J'aurais au moins essayé, je descend donc avec Lily et arriver à mi-chemin de la grande-salle elle me répond que mes amis sont dans la salle magique pour s'entraîner à l'animagi. Nous mangeons en discutant de tout et de rien mais surtout des devoirs et de nos prochains cours dont celui de vol que ma belle appréhende, apparemment elle a le vertige, il faudra que je m'occupe de ça. Tandis que nous marchons dans les couloirs pour revenir à notre salle commune, je m'arrête soudainement et l'attire dans l'un des nombreux escaliers masqués par de lourdes tentures (qui sont également des raccourcis) et lui montre de ne pas faire de bruit, j'avais entendu la voix de cet horrible Malefoy et celles de ses acolytes stupides, entre nous, c'était une guerre à demi-mots.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de notre cachette. Lily commença à faire une crise de panique. Afin de la calmer, je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les caressaient du pouce tout en effleurant sa joue de mes lèvres à de multiples reprises. Elle commença à se calmer mais pas encore suffisamment pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas, aussi, je lâche ses mains et prends ses joues en coupe pour l'obliger à me regarder avant de poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_**POV Lily**_

Dès que James a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai réussi à me calmer, suffisamment en tout cas pour répondre à son baiser et l'enlacer jusqu'au départ de ces horribles voix nasillardes.

-ça va mieux ? Me demande-t-il.

-Oui, merci, c'est grâce à toi, qui étaient ces gens ?

-Des Serpentards, Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux derniers sont un peu stupides mais Lucius et sa famille sont les ennemis de la mienne depuis qu'ils ont choisis la magie noire, nous nous détestons, et ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à toi ou à n'importe quelle personne qu'ils jugent impure, cela comprend les nés moldus, les cracmols et les sang mélés, c'est à dire ceux qui ont des pouvoirs mais sont issus de l'union d'un moldu et d'un sorcier. Fais attention avec n'importe lequel des Serpentards, on ne sait pas toujours ce qu'ils ont en tête.

-Je m'en souviendrais, et si nous allions réviser maintenant ?

Nous avons révisés jusqu'à tard, il me vola un autre baiser avant d'aller se coucher. Emma sortit de l'ombre.

-Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous mais tu es trop têtue pour l'admettre, dit-elle.

-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a si je le savais, je t'en aurais parler.

Nous montons nous coucher. Les jours passèrent et je me rapproche de plus en plus des filles et d'une autre élève qui s 'appelle Alice tout en restant assez proche des garçons. Ceux ci s'améliorent de jours en jours pour ce qui est du contrôle de leurs formes animagus, James se transforme désormais entièrement en un magnifique cerf et Sirius en énorme chien noir.

Un matin de mai, peut après les vacances de pâques, je monte au dortoir des garçons afin de réveiller James mais celui-ci refuse de se lever aussi je m'assied sur son ventre et commence à griffer sa poitrine, il ouvre aussitôt les yeux.

-d'habitude quand une fille me grimpe dessus ce n'est pas pour me réveiller, me dit-il.

Je comprends tout de suite l'allusion, rougit et me lève précipitamment avant de quitter la chambre en vitesse. Je l'entends m'appeler mais continue mon chemin. J'ai été bête de croire qu'il m'aimait et n'irait pas avec d'autres filles qui ne demandent que CA ! Je monte au dortoir et me roule en boule sur mon lit avant de laisser mes larmes couler. Emma, Alice et Scarlett, mes trois meilleures amies viennent me consoler et me demandent ce qui se passe. Quand je leur eu expliquer, Emma et Scarlett filèrent en bas pour trouver les garçons et leurs faire la leçon.

Le reste de l'année passa à une vitesse folle, il m'arrivait encore de parler à Sirius et je faisais parfois mes devoirs avec Rémus mais je me rapprochais de plus en plus des filles et de Severus jusqu'à ce que je me rendent compte qu'il changeait quand il lâcha un sang de bourbe alors que j'essayais de l'aider.

Bientôt ce fut les examens de fins d'années où j'eus la mention O ou E quasiment partout sauf en vol ou là j'héritais d'un P. James avait vainement tenté de s'excuser mais les mots avaient été prononcés et m'avaient profondément blessée. Il fût temps de prendre le train pour rentrer chez nous.

Au milieu du voyage j'en eu assez, et me dirigeais vers les toilettes afin de changer de forme puis je suis allée gratter à la porte des garçons.

-Que fait ce chat ici ? Demande Peter.

-Ce n'est pas un chat, c'est un tigre, répondit Sirius.

-Non plus, c'est Lilou, rétorqua Rémus.

Il me pris dans ses bras et commença à me grattouiller entre les oreilles. Une lumière s'était allumée dans les yeux de James à la mention de mon nom de chat mais elle avait bien vite disparue.

-Écoute Lily, je sais que tu m'en veux, et c'est normal, mais les moments qu'on passait ensemble, les blagues et les cours que tu nous donnais, tout ça me manque, tu me manques. Je suis terriblement désolé je n'aurais jamais dû jouer ainsi avec toi mais je ne sais pas ce que je faisais ni ce qui me prenait. Quand tu étais avec ton ami de Serpentard ou d'autres garçons même avec les filles d'ailleurs, je crois que j'étais jaloux, tu riais avec eux tu leur parlais et tu me...nous délaissait moi et les autres. Je n'avais aucunement le droit de te faire ça. Pardonne moi je t'en prie.

Dès que James commença à parler, les autres sortirent du compartiment, le laisser s'exprimer seul devant moi. Ça me faisait mal de le voir aussi malheureux et il me manquait à moi aussi. C'est pourquoi à le fin de sa tirade je sautais sur sa banquette et lui réclamait des caresses qu'il s'empressa de me donner. Quand les autres revinrent, j'étais en train d'escalader sa tête pour rejoindre le filet à bagages et m'y lover pour une petite sieste. Rémus me réveilla à l'arrivée du train pour que je reprenne forme humaine afin que je rentre chez moi.

Après s'être promis de rester en contact nous nous séparons et partons chacun de notre coté sauf Sirius qui apparemment passerait son été chez les Potter.

* * *

_**La suite très bientôt promis. Je sais que ce chapitre est cours mais j'avais hâte de passer au suivant où il y aura plus d'actions.**_

_**Bisous**_


End file.
